


First Kiss, First Everything

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [13]
Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Lauren agreed to go to Gia's hotel room...A continuation of Numb the Pain (Day 12: Drink)Day 13: First Kiss
Relationships: Lauren Shiba/Gia Moran
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	First Kiss, First Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue the little Lauren/Gia angsty plot of Day 12 into Day 13, they were a fun one to play with.

“Do you want something to drink?” Gia offered the fellow blonde when the two entered the hotel room. It was pretty clear what she was implying when she asked if Lauren wanted to come back with her...offering something to drink was the polite thing to do.

During the motorcycle ride over, Lauren had a lot to think about, the fresh air sobered the red samurai ranger up. She didn’t have much experience with this, how could she? For her prime teenage years of life, she was in hiding. Lauren didn’t date, outside of her teachers, Lauren didn’t see another soul. “No...thank you” 

The slightly taller ranger stepped over to Lauren, unzipping her custom jacket. What was the use of dancing around what they wanted? A release, a moment to try and forget that the girls they wanted to be with. Gia was the one to make the first move, her hands reaching up to cup Lauren’s cheeks, closing the gap to kiss the other woman. 

Lauren was done waiting around for life to happen to her. Working and working and training for the fire seal took her youth, and she had a lot of time to make up for. The red samurai ranger traced her hands along Gia’s sides, pushing them under the fabric of her shirt. Her kiss was hesitant at first, the last remnant of questioning if this was a good idea fleeted her mind when she felt Gia’s tongue inside her mouth.

All Lauren wanted in life was to feel like  _ someone _ cared. Gia was just a girl at a bar, but something about her pulled her towards her...the pain….the understanding. They were more similar with each passing moment. She wanted her life back. 

Gia’s skin felt so smooth, Lauren never touched another person like this before...so intimately. In the heat of the moment she wanted more, needed more. The two parted the kiss so Lauren could take Gia’s shirt off over her head. Gia’s brow quirked at the way Lauren’s eyes traveled around her body...so fresh faced, so wide eyed...so inexperienced. 

The yellow megaforce ranger never shied away from breaking someone in. She would always regret the way she treated Jake, the black/green ranger. He was head over heels in love with her, and she would use that attention...strung him along. It was selfish, but it felt nice that someone  _ wanted _ her so badly. Emma encouraged the possibility of a relationship between the two, having no idea of Gia’s hidden pushed down sexuality. The other guys would constantly tease Jake for never getting the courage to ask her out, so when he did…

Gia regretted that mistake most of all.

She reached back and unfastened her bra, letting the article of clothing slide off of her. The dumbfounded look in Lauren’s eyes was endearing to her. Gia had done her homework, even if Lauren failed the fire seal, she was still a fierce warrior, a bad ass, an icon….a  _ female _ red ranger. Gia reached over for Lauren’s elbows, bringing her arms up to encourage her to touch her breasts.

Gia could tell that this was new territory for Lauren, so she let her ease into a comfortable place. The two were seeking the same thing...companionship, affection, a way to numb their torn hearts.

It wasn’t long before Gia attempted to take Lauren’s shirt off as well, the red ranger instinctively grasped her wrist to stop her, “What?”

“I just…” No one had ever seen Lauren without her clothes, vulnerable, exposed. She needed a second to catch her breath, to gain the courage. Gia...her body was beautiful, toned, the girl was a walking fantasy...perfect in ways Lauren wasn’t. “Okay” The red ranger took off her shirt to reveal a body that had seen  _ combat.  _ Scars and cuts covered her torso from, claw marks from the Nighloks. Lauren had come from and hell and back, her body telling a story that she was a survivor of  _ hell.  _ Nervous blue eyes averted away from Gia, would she still want her with her imperfections?

Gia cupped Lauren’s chin up, as a ranger she had seen combat herself...she understood what that life could bring. She could never fault Lauren for putting her body on the line to protect the world. Besides… “They’re hot” Gia’s voice was as soft as a whisper in this tender moment. It wasn’t a lie, Lauren exuded an aura of sexiness without really trying, only the red samurai ranger was oblivious to her effect on others. 

At Gia’s encouragement, Lauren too unclasped her bra. A fire sparked within her, there was no turning back now...she got a taste of something she liked, and she wanted to see it through. Lauren’s fingers hooked into Gia’s belt loops, bringing the blonde close to her for another kiss. She wanted to feel the other woman’s skin, she wanted to see what it felt like to have Gia’s breasts flushed up against hers. 

Lauren’s kisses weren’t soft like Gia imagined kissing Emma would be like. They were rough, inexperienced, a little messy. Wanting to give the red ranger a good time, Gia broke from the kiss to push the other blonde to the bed. The two were here to use one another, to stop thinking about pink rangers who broke their hearts by choosing someone else. 

In this moment, Lauren had chosen Gia to be her first kiss...her first everything…

**Author's Note:**

> Haha the rest can be up to your imagination :D


End file.
